Helping Hand
by Amelie Elektra
Summary: A volte, una mano tesa può valere più di mille parole...


**Helping hand**

Perché sempre io? Insomma... Non sono la sua babysitter!

E poi, sinceramente, odio la Shinra's mansion.

E' piena di polvere, ragni, ragnatele, topi... Vampiri e fantasmi di vario tipo...

Odio tutto questo.

E poi, dannazione, se il vampiro del gruppo si assenta per tre ore non sono affari miei!

Sarà nella sua bara a rimuginare sul passato, come al solito...

Che persona noiosa... Sempre "Lucrecia, Lucrecia, Lucrecia..."!

Quando capirà che l'ha mollato? E' finiiiitaaaa!

A volte,gli uomini sono così complicati...

Appena apro la porta della villa, vengo accolta a braccia aperte da due cose: un ragno grosso come il mio pugno, di quelli dalle zampe sottili e il corpo fatto a goccia, perfettamente mummificato; e "Für Elise" completamente storpiata, come se a suonarla fosse il mostro di Frankestein in persona, con le sue mani grosse come pale ecc... ecc...

Chi osa rovinare una delle mie canzoni preferite?

Dunque, vediamo... Il piano è di sopra...

Mi avventuro attraverso le stanze polverose della Mansion, cercando di non farmi mangiare da nessuna creatura feroce e, finalmente, riesco a trovare la sala da ballo/pranzo...

Afferro preventivamente il Conformer e spingo lentamente la porta.

E' solo Vincent che cerca di suonare il piano...

Ma non è molto facile, con degli artigli di ottone... I tasti scivolano da sotto la sua mano sinistra, producendo dei suoni molto poco armoniosi...

Quando scivola, inizia tutto da capo.

Devo riconoscere che, almeno, è testardo...

Lo osservo per non so quanto tempo... Suona qualche nota, scivola, ricomincia.

E'... Ipnotico.

Poi, improvvisamente, sbatte violentemente il pugno chiuso sui tasti e resta a testa bassa.

Bè, se voleva farmi venire un colpo e, nel contempo, rompere il pianoforte, è riuscito perdettamente nei suoi due intenti.

Colpisce di nuovo il piano, con molta meno forza...

Intercetto il colpo successivo, posando la mia mano sullo strumento. E ricevendo in pieno un artiglio nella mano.

Fa malissimo.

-Yuffie?-

Mi fissa. Leviathan... Sta piangendo... Sembra così... fragile e vulnerabile... Si, queste sono le parole giuste...

Fragile e vulnerabile.

Mi ha solo graffiata, noto, osservandomi la mano. Niente di grave...

-Non si picchiano i pianoforti altrui, Vincent!- esclamo.

Gli asciugo le lacrime: -E non si fa finta di essere un automa...- sussurro, prendendo una sedia e sedendomi accanto a lui.

Sta cercando di ricostruire la sua maschera d'indifferenza. Ma non ci riesce.

-Yuffie, non hai nessun diritto di entrare in una proprietà privata.- cerca di articolare, stoico.

Ma continua a piangere.

-Ti piace suonare il piano?-

Annuisce: -Ma non posso più farlo...-

-Sì che puoi farlo...- mormoro, sorridendogli.

Lo faccio alzare e sposto il suo sgabello verso destra, per poi farlo risedere.

-Mano sinistra, please!- esclamo.

La posa sulla tastiera: - Sono troppo lontano...-

-Ma quella non ti serve!-

La afferro con la mia destra. – C'è già la mia!-

-Che cosa vuoi fare, esattamente?-

-Suonare a quattro mani! Solo che le mani cono due! Allora, inizi?-

Mi fissa, confuso, però, poi, comincia a suonare. Lo seguo.

Fa una pausa, poi mi stringe la mano e continua.

Bè, se non altro, è molto bravo... E c'è un netto miglioramento rispetto a prima...

Io sono un pò arruginita...

Alla fine della canzone, i suoi tratti si sono distesi... Sorride...

Ha un bellissimo sorriso.

-Grazie, Yuffie...-

-Figurati! Questo e altro per te...- mi faccio scappare.

Eh? Che ho detto?

-Per me?-

Gli lascio la mano, accorgendomi che è ancora tutt'uno con quegli artigli...

-Ehm... L'ho detto?-

-L'hai detto...-

Una sola parola. Argh.

E lo so che non è una parola...

Il suo sorriso diventa... Malizioso? Possibile?

Mi alzo di scatto.

-Ehm... Non confondermi, vampiro! Sono venuta fino qui, attraversando tutta questa casa schifosa e piena di ragnatele, solo perché Cloclo me l'ha ordinato! Siamo in riunione, ti ricordo! E te ne vai! Irresponsabile!- esclamo, arrossendo.

Perché, poi? Perché arrossisco?

Si alza anche lui e mi scompiglia i capelli.

-Andiamo?-

-Non c'è nessun noi!- balbetto, correndo via.

Lo sento ridere.

Stupido Valentine.

Note

Niente love story, questa volta! Vincent la considera soltanto una sorellina!

Però, insomma... Sono sempre molto kawaii, insieme, no?

Non uccidetemi perché ho fatto piangere Vinnie! Era necessario ai fini della trama! E poi, è molto tenero, così...

All'inizio, Yuffie non lo sopporta (ed è lei che ha il ruolo di sorella maggiore), poi, quando lo vede un pò più umano, cambia idea!


End file.
